


Nadia's Inktober Day

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU's!, Death death death death, Depressing Angst!, Domestic Fluff, Even more Death!, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Maybe the other characters make a cameo?, More Fluff, More angst, Pain!, Tooth rotting fluff!, Watch me as I catch up to the current date of the Inktober prompts!, please take me away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: Nadia needs more love from the fandom, so why not create the Inktober Writer prompts (inspiration from Divine Gardienne (Eliizabethx)) just dedicated for her? Updates would be sporadic, but the chapter titles will correspond to the prompt of the day.





	Nadia's Inktober Day

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me make fanfics for my wife! My writing skills are actually rusty and this entire month (or day depending on how many times I update in a day) will help me breathe life into my dying hands. Thank you for reading if you do follow and read what I write, and if you are from my Pokemon Go and Seduce Me stories, please know that i haven't abandoned the works yet!

It was obvious Nadia was stressed. Her mouth had been set into a frown, while her left eye was twitching slightly. Another good indicator was her free hand, which was her left, was massaging her temples.

You didn’t mean to stare, but while you both were working in one of her rooms, the lighting and the ambiance of the place just made it impossible for you to work. The low lighting, the smell of jasmine and honey, the soft lilting melody you can hear at a distance, it was like the entire room was teasing you on her behalf.

Plus you had both been working for nearly half the day, Nadia had already given specific instructions that she should not be bothered unless it was important, but there were many issues that popped up occasionally and she would be forced to go out, only to return to the room more haggard than ever.

As you continue staring, the sound of a small gentle knock perturbs the peace. You startle and quickly look back at the book, but Nadia doesn’t seem to notice. With a sigh she looks up from her paper with plain annoyance before shooting you a tired smile, “Would you be a dear, and fetch it for me? If it’s another courtier tell them I had another bought of my headaches and passed out.”

You nod and get up from your chair, quickly making your way to the door, opening it to find Portia holding a tray of cake, “Here are the cakes you ordered.” She says with a wink. You smile and gently take it from her.

“Thank you,” You whisper back and she gives you a bow and a curtsy. You shake your head and roll your eyes and she giggles some more before you step inside and gently close the door.

“Who was it?” Nadia asks tiredly from her chair.

You turn around and present to her the tray, and you see her eyes immediately light up, “I knew you needed a break, so I asked Portia if she could bring up your favourite snacks to help you power through the day.”

Slowly her face morphs into a smile, and you can feel yourself lose your breath when she does. “Thank you. It’s very thoughtful of you.” She says as she places the paper she was reading down and adds it to the organized pile of papers at her side.

You place the tray on the table and begin setting the table. You place the slice of cake in the centre, followed by the tea kettle and the 2 ornate tea cups. Once you were through you walk back outside and hand the tray to a servant in waiting, before closing the door and settling in your chair as Nadia pours you a cup before pouring herself one.

“Tell me, why did you not ask Portia or any of the servants to arrange the setting for us?” She asks as you take the cup and nurse it between your hands.

You hum and you blow a bit of air on it and take a sip before answering her, “I just thought it would be more personal, you and me in a room sharing this moment with as little interference as possible from the outside.”

She nods taking her own cup and mimicking your example. You spend the next few minutes in silence, enjoying the warmth of the tea and each other’s company. After a while, it was Nadia who breaks the silence, setting her tea cup down and reaching for a fork.

“Odd, you only requested for one cake slice and one fork.” She looks at the setting before her eyes land on you, her lips curling upward, “Unless this was intentional?” She offers.

A smile spreads on your face and you lift the chair and move it so you’re facing her, “Guilty as charged.” You say. Before she can ask or say anything else, you grab the platter and the fork and gently take a piece and hold it out before her with a smile, “Now, let me pamper you.”

She raises an eyebrow before leaning forward to take a bite. But just before she can, you eat the cake bit. She blinks before a mischievous smile adorns her face, but before she can say anything, you lean in and kiss her, much to her surprise.

When you both break apart, her long fingers graze her lips and a blush had settled on her cheeks, “You are quite bold today,” She murmurs and you smile at her.

“You’ve been working so hard lately, Nadia. I think this means little when compared to you when you send me dozens of rare silk,” You blush.

Her lips quirk upwards and she leans closer, her lips ghosting over yours in a sweet, light kiss, “Such kindness and warmth, it’s a rarity among the people.” She says softly, before kissing you again.

Once the 2 of you break apart, she pushes her chair and as she gently holds your wrist, leads you to the chaise. You sit down on one end, and she sits right by you, wrapping an arm around your waist. Taking this opportunity you lean into her touch, and rest your head at the crook of her neck.

You feel her take a deep inhale and slowly lean back into the cushions with you. You wrap your own arm around her waist and take a deep breath, inhaling her scent before snuggling closer to her.

“When I sought you out, that fateful night, I had actually made a prayer to the gods as I travelled from the palace,” Nadia said. Her free hand was stroking your fingers and her head was leaned against yours, “I had grown increasingly desperate, looking for a way to solve my husband’s murder, and yet I longed for something I could not place.”

“Did you find it?” You ask softly into her neck. Your breath must’ve tickled her because you feel her spine shudder a bit.

Without looking you see her lips already quirk into a teasing smile and feel her squeeze you tightly, “What do you think?” She asks.

“I’d hopefully say yes? My magic will help you, and I have already given you everything I can offer,” You say softly.

You could practically see her eyes gleam, and when she pulls away from you, you find yourself looking straight into her mesmerizing red eyes filled with curiosity, “Everything?” She asks slowly.

Without hesitation you nod, “If my life would be needed for you to achieve what you want, then I would happily lay my life down for--,” But your sentence was cut when she suddenly leans in and cuts your sentence.

Her kiss wasn’t sweet, but it wasn’t hard. It almost fell desperate, hungry, but not for anything carnal. It was like a bittersweet reminder of sorts.

When you both part, her eyes are closed and her breathing is heavy. You were utterly breathless and lean into her warm embrace, which she doesn’t hesitate to wrap you in.

“I’m done searching,” She whispered quietly, her breath ghosting over your ear. “I don’t need to search anymore.”

 


End file.
